


Blue Eyes Don't Lie

by crickets



Series: Vinegar & Honey [1]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Five reasons she picks him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes Don't Lie

_1\. He’s got nothing to lose._

There's a gun at his back and a look in his eyes. It's that day on the docks, and Alex catches his gaze, flicks her eyes back down to the planks, and pushes the surfacing guilt back and back, until it's almost out of reach. He just stares ahead, but it's different than the others - blue eyes laced with defiance rather than fear, like he welcomes whatever Ben, the vengeful patriarch, might bring them.

Brown hood can't shake the feeling of that sideways glance, like he's got nothing to lose.

"On your feet," a voice calls. Maybe it’s her own, and maybe it's no one's.

Because she's never been sure that any of this is even _real_.

 

_2\. He’s more than he is._

She helps them escape.

Her heart is in her throat, and this isn’t really about Karl, but she owes this to him. She’ll leave him behind, just like all the rest. But for now he needs her. And she needs them. And this is how they can help each other.

She can tell Kate doesn’t love him, and that he doesn’t care. It’s in her voice on the beach, the chords played across the walkie like a song of truth when she calls Jack’s name.

Those blue eyes change. There’s hurt there now, and compassion when she kisses Karl goodbye.

It might as well be forever.

 

_3\. Jack trusts him._

There’s a moment before the rescue comes, before Jack hikes into the hills to bury her father. He pulls Sawyer aside, with a sidelong look at Claire who hasn’t stopped crying for days.

“Take care of her,” he says earnestly.

He hasn’t left her side since Alex told him the truth.

She watches them share a look, one she’d mistake for a glance between lovers if she didn’t know better. _Trust._ Jack hands it over to Sawyer without a second thought.

“You got it, Doc,” comes Sawyer’s reply, a hand on his shoulder, a nod, an understanding.

She listens a few yards down the beach; watches Jack disappear into the jungle.

And all she’s ever known is lies.

 

_4\. He’ll keep moving._

She’s been standing still her entire life and Sawyer’s always been heading out. “Anywhere, but nowhere too long,” he says the night before, all of them huddled together on the ship, like a family that’s never going see each other again. “I’ll send you a postcard, Doc.”

Jack laughs, and Alex makes plans.

They swap stories, each in turn, because who they were before the island is starting to feel a lot more important, like it’s all just going to fall back into place.

Who Alex was before, is exactly nobody. And she has no where to go, no life to return to or even run from. Not like Kate. Not like Jack or Sawyer. And nobody even notices.

She’s going with him.

He looks at her, like maybe he knows what she’s planning, like he doesn’t want to go it alone, like it’s an invitation. But maybe it’s not.

Maybe this time those blue eyes lie.

 

_5\. He reminds her of someone._

It was there in the cage. It was there that night they took Kate - the fire in his eyes, the defiance - part man, part animal, part logic, part chaos.

So when he finds her under a pile of sheets in the back seat of his pickup, starts hooting and hollering like some wild animal – “_son of a bitch!_” and “_hell no!_” and more of the same – she’s ready for it. She’s not afraid.

“Where else was I supposed to go?” she asks, like he should have expected it. And then, quietly, “you were an orphan once, too.”

He looks at her like he wants to know how the hell she knows that, but then he remembers the files, stacks and stacks of them, hidden on the jungle floor, filled with things no one should know, no one _could_ know, but all the truth none-the-less.

“What’s your point?” he spits. “You’re what? Seventeen? You can damn well take care of yourself!”

“I don’t want to be alone,” she says simply, climbs into the passenger seat, braces her hand on his shoulder. “Do _you_?”

He looks straight ahead, turns the ignition over.

They never talk about it again.


End file.
